Survivor Roleplay Appearances
Trivia *CK and Mana are currently the only characters from a past season to compete in Survivor: Battle of the Sexes. This may change if O plays as himself. *Xros, Hockey, Bruno, Dyna and Jess are the only contestants to only compete in one season before Survivor: Battle of the Sexes. **Fredrick, Julian, Maxwell, Lemon, Lizzy, Aubrey, Jane, Poppy and Cathy are the only contestants to compete in once season during and after Survivor: Battle of the Sexes. *Trey, Fire, and Suta have competed in the most seasons of Total Drama Survivor of any other contestants. **Trey and Fire competed in Survivor: Fortress, Survivor: Beta, Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen, Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction and Survivor: Induviduality. **Suta competed in Survivor: Season 1, Survivor: Fortress, Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen, and Survivor: Induviduality. *Suta and Reddy are the only contestants to ever host a season, and play in a season. **They each hosted half of Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen. **Fame will be added to the list, as he is going to host the upcoming Survivor: Battle of the Sexes. *Suta is the only contestant to play and host in the same season. *Fire is the only character to have more than 2 names throughout Total Drama Survivor. **He is called "Fire" in Survivor: Fortress. **He is called "Flame" in Survivor: Beta. **He is called both "FireFlame" and "Fire" in Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen. *Trey has had the most contestants in an alliance than any other contestant in Total Drama Survivor history. **Fire has been a part of his alliance at one time or another in every season Trey has competed in. *Trey is directly responsible for the most eliminations than any other contestant in Total Drama Survivor history. **In Survivor: Fortress, Trey caused the eliminations of JER and Fire **In Survivor: Beta, Trey caused the eliminations of Firey and Fire **In Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen, Trey caused the eliminations of Fame, Xros, Suta, and S321. **In Survivor: Induviduality, Trey caused the eliminations of Suta, Oats, Reddy, Jess, Fire, and CK. *In Survivor: Fortress alone, Reddy caused the most eliminations, making him the antagonist of the season. **In Survivor: Fortress, Reddy caused the eliminations of Mana, Rhonda, JER, Suta, and Trey. **Jax, Fire, and Fame are the only contestants to not get eliminated by Reddy in Survivor: Fortress. *A majority of eliminations through every season of Total Drama Surivivor have been because of contestants quitting. **Jax, Fire, and Hockey are the only contestants to quit atleast once in Total Drama Survivor. **Fire has quit twice, making him the contestant to be eliminated the most by quitting in Total Drama Survivor. *Ever since Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction, Dra is now the only host to never play as a contestant in a season. *Jake was the main antagonist of Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen. **He blindsided Suta. **He lied to Trey and Suta, and made S321 look like a bad guy. **He almost eliminated his alliance partner Trey at the final three challenge, which would make him win the season. However, Fire quit, making Jake lose. **He caused the eliminations of Suta, S321 and Hockey. *Ever since the end of Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction, there has been rumor that a Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villians may be coming soon. **Reddy and Jake will most likely be villians. **Fire may be hosting this season. **O and Rhonda will most likely be hereos. **It is unknown what group contestants like Trey and Sunny will go in, for they were not official antagonists of a season, but did cause use backstabbing and/or unfair strategies to win a season. *Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction is the first season where Fire did not have a strong alliance with Trey.